


unusual suspect

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drugs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kink: good boys slowly being corrupted.





	unusual suspect

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“See, I told you this was a good idea,” Koki says, his voice the exact opposite of a slur from whatever brightly-colored pills he’d popped throughout the evening. “Even Yucchi’s having fun,” he adds, pointing towards the third of their trio who seems to be fascinated with the cracks in the sidewalk as they stroll.

“Yuichi’s _blitzed_ ,” Taguchi points out, not bothering to shrug out of Koki’s friendly man-hug. Struggling just makes the smaller T cling more. “And so are you.”

“You could be, too,” Koki replies, sticking out his tongue that’s shining neon from the blue raspberry Icee.

Taguchi stretches his arms over his head and sighs, slinging one around Koki’s shoulder on the way down. “Can’t be helped. That shit interferes with my medication. And besides, _someone_ has to watch out for us, since you drugged Yuichi.”

“I did not _drug_ him,” Koki insists, halting the pair of them to wait for Nakamaru to catch up. “Yucchi, did I shove the pills down your throat?”

Nakamaru blinks at him like he’s having a hard time focusing, then shakes his head with a big smile. “Whoa,” he says, losing his balance where he stands. “The world is spinning.”

Koki holds him steady, but Koki’s not that steady himself and Taguchi drags them both into a clearing behind a row of bushes. It might be someone’s front yard, he’s not sure. If it is, they have bad lighting.

“Oof,” Nakamaru says as he lands flat on his back, Koki on top of him. “You’re heavy.”

“You’re _warm_ ,” Koki replies, although that’s not what he means judging by the way he rubs his face against Nakamaru’s neck.

Taguchi just shakes his head, sitting by the edge of the hedges to keep an eye out for any unsuspecting visitors. He is decidedly _not_ looking at Koki and Nakamaru, who are making dubious rustling noises with even more dubious squeals from the latter.

His curiosity gets the best of him, and he turns back to them at the exact secon that Nakamaru grabs Koki’s face and presses their lips together. Taguchi’s eyebrows raise up into his hairline, not because they’re kissing but because _Nakamaru_ of all people instigated it. Nakamaru won’t even get changed with them in the same room, and now it looks like he’s giving the green light to a romp in the grass in the middle of the night.

“Yuichi, are you sure you want to-” Taguchi starts, because _someone_ has to be responsible here, but he’s halted by a hand on his wrist, yanking him towards the pair with a strength he wouldn’t expect from someone so preoccupied.

Now Taguchi’s the one saying “oof,” but he doesn’t have time to recover before Koki’s gently pushed away and Taguchi’s pulled down by his collar. It takes him a second to realize that Nakamaru is kissing _him_ , like _he’s_ the one on drugs, and it kind of feels like he is with the way Nakamaru’s licking into his mouth. He’s kissing him with a fervor that Taguchi wouldn’t have expected from this one, at least not in this situation, and he becomes very interested very fast.

“Stop hogging him,” Koki mutters from next to them, but sounding far, far away. He’s tugging at Taguchi’s shoulder, but Taguchi won’t budge. Nakamaru is a _damn_ good kisser, and Taguchi isn’t done yet. “ _Share_ , Junno.”

Nakamaru’s lips curve into a smile, and it’s he who pulls away first, leaving Taguchi pouting as he leans back on the grass with his eyes barely open. “You two, now.”

It registers in Taguchi’s head what Nakamaru means by that a second too late, his jaw already grabbed by Koki rather forcefully, which matches the tone of his kiss. Koki kisses like the world is ending in five minutes and Taguchi has to fight to keep up, because he will _not_ give up control like this. If they’re going to do this, they’re going to do it his way.

Then Koki moans into his mouth, a sharp motion indicating that Nakamaru’s rocking up against him from below, and Taguchi thinks he has competition for the leader role here. Not from Koki, but from the most unlikely one. If someone had told Taguchi earlier that Nakamaru would get high and orchestrate a threesome in the bushes, he would have laughed until he cried. Instead, he’s about to have a threesome in the bushes.

“Koki,” Nakamaru rasps, and when did his voice get so fucking hot? “Do something.”

Laughing, the deep rumbles tickling Taguchi’s lips until he pulls away, Koki leans down to press his mouth to Nakamaru’s neck. “Something? What do you want, Yucchi?”

Nakamaru squirms beneath him, not from discomfort but from arousal, and Taguchi stares mesmerized at his flushed face. “What do you want to give me?”

“Mm,” Koki replies, and it’s like something straight out of a porn as Koki pushes up Nakamaru’s shirt and drops down to lick his naval. Nakamaru’s body waves even more, his head lolling to the side to focus very hooded eyes on Taguchi, and this time Taguchi expects to be grabbed and returned to Nakamaru’s mouth.

Nakamaru gasps into their kiss, and Taguchi looks down to see Koki with a hand down the front of Nakamaru’s pants, pulling out his cock, and Nakamaru arches into the contact from both of them.

“ _Fuck_ , Koki,” Nakamaru hisses when Koki takes the head into his mouth, sucking it like he’s done this before, and Taguchi abandons Nakamaru’s kiss to rest his head on Nakamaru’s shoulder to watch.

He’s breathing harder than he’d like, more worked up than he should be, but he can’t look away from where Nakamaru’s cock is disappearing past Koki’s lips inch by inch. Nakamaru’s fingers are tight in Koki’s hair, guiding him, and Taguchi feels that big nose press into his hair to muffle his uncontrollable noises.

Taguchi doesn’t realize he’s humping the grass until Nakamaru’s other hand is between his body and the ground, pressing right against the bulge in his pants and Taguchi chokes on his suppressed moan. He rushes to help Nakamaru unfasten his pants and groans softly as soft fingers wrap around him, stroking him in time with the rhythm he’s also using to fuck Koki’s mouth.

“So good,” Nakamaru gasps into Taguchi’s scalp, the words getting him even hotter. “I want more.”

Koki falls still at this admission, Nakamaru’s cock falling from his shiny lips to speak. “Yucchi.”

At that, Taguchi’s nearly knocked over as Nakamaru sits up, grabbing Koki by the collar and pulling him back up his body, their mouths fusing together. Both sets of hands are on Koki’s pants, shoving them down one leg and leaving them dangling from the other, and a brief flash of rationality happens upon Taguchi as it occurs to him that they’re actually about to have sex out here.

“Behind him,” Nakamaru barks, and Taguchi belatedly realizes he’s the one being ordered. “I want both of you at once.”

The promise dripping from that declaration has all sense of logic flying right out of Taguchi’s head; he doesn’t need a heightened excuse to do what feels good, quickly sidling up behind Koki who’s straddling Nakamaru’s waist. Naturally, Koki has the lube and pushes slick fingers in and out of himself while Taguchi does the same to Nakamaru, groaning into Koki’s shoulder at the tightness of his body and how he’s going to soon be pushing into it.

“Hurry,” Nakamaru pleads as he pulls his knees to his waist, Koki moaning out loud as he falls between Nakamaru’s legs and bumps their cocks together, and Taguchi rushes to clap a hand over his mouth before he wakes up the neighborhood.

Taguchi gets three fingers deep before deeming Nakamaru prepared well enough, and he can barely contain himself as he removes his hand and presses the head of his cock to Nakamaru’s stretched opening. “Fuck,” he hisses, grabbing Koki’s hip just for something to hold onto.

While he (reluctantly) waits for Nakamaru’s body to adjust to his length, Taguchi feels Koki shift around and finally stiffen as he lowers himself onto Nakamaru. A glance over Koki’s shoulder shows Nakamaru’s arm flung over his mouth, his eyes shut to the double stimulation that’s undoubtedly taking him higher than the pills Koki had pushed on him.

It’s Taguchi who establishes their rhythm, just like at work, and he finds a sense of power in finally being in control of something. His hand on Koki’s hip urges him up and down, back and forth and Taguchi doesn’t blame Koki for being unable to hold back his noises, because Taguchi’s having a rough time himself. It just feels _so good_ and Nakamaru’s _so fucking tight_ that all Taguchi can do is fuck him harder, thrusting with everything he has and watching the other two bounce from his efforts.  
Then Koki’s fingers thread with his and Taguchi smiles at the random intimacy, at least until Koki pulls them down to his own cock. He makes a pained, desperate noise against Taguchi’s palm and Taguchi can’t deny him, curling his hand around the hard length until Koki’s falling apart in his arms, sending Nakamaru into a gasping frenzy as he pushes up into Koki and back against Taguchi.

“Oh, my god,” Taguchi replies, and for a second it feels like he _could_ see God with how intensely his orgasm is building, the three of them moving together like this, so fast and rough and shameless. He actually thinks it’s Nakamaru who blows first, but Koki and Taguchi are close behind and Taguchi’s too far gone to focus on anything other than sweet, sweet release.

Somehow they were wrenched apart only to come back together again, Taguchi pulled down along one side of Nakamaru while Koki snuggles up against the other.

“We should get out of here,” Taguchi whispers. “We’re in someone’s fucking front yard.”

Even Nakamaru gives him whiny eyes, and Taguchi sighs as he prods them both to return their clothes to some semblance of decency and get to their feet. He would complain if he hadn’t just had the best sex of his life. Sometimes it pays to be the responsible one.


End file.
